Teach me to be a ninja
by jetholiday16
Summary: Katar and her brother are the last of their fallen royal clan. Her brother is cold hearted and abusive, Katar is weak and can barely hold her own in a fight. Now living in Konahah,she decides she won't be weak anymore & that she will learn, to be a ninja.
1. Kohona clan masacure

Katar- "Mother, father! No please don't leave me"! I call out as my brother carries me away from the burning ruins of my village. "Sssh, my sister, if you are not quiet, the bandits surely will find us"! Kazaki, my brother hisses. I try to squirm from his grasp, as he leaps from tree to tree. The burning village becomes smaller and smaller as it fades into the distance…

"Katar, dry your tears young princess. We are the last of the Kohona clan. We must be brave and we must be strong, baby sister"… He says quietly. I look up at my much older brother. "What do you mean we are the last of our clan, Kazaki"? I say a fresh batch of tears already in the making. "Where are mommy and daddy? I want them back"! "Mother and father are not coming back, ever. Were lucky even we got away with our lives, sister". Kazaki says while thumbing away my tears.

Kazaki holds me in his lap and sings me a song of our fallen village, the village of the hidden roses. "Kazaki, I want Nala"… I whimper softly. "Nala, you mean the runt of the pups"? He asks. "Don't talk about her that way, she's my puppy"! "She probably didn't escape, sister"… He murmurs. Suddenly sharp barking erupts from below. Kazaki looks down, and I do to. A solid white dog runs under the tree, well is backed against and is barking and snarling. With a final shove, I get loose from Kazaki and jump down from the tree. "Sister no! The bandits"! I scoop up my puppy, as a group of rough looking bandits emerge from behind the trees in front of me.

"Well look here, I thought we spilled your blood a long time ago, princess Katar"! Snarls a fierce looking bandit. I pull Nala closer to me. "Well, I guess we're going to have to kill you nice and slow then"… He says and pulls a kunai from his thigh pouch. He flicks his wrist, and it shoots at me. All of a sudden, my brother drops from his hiding place, and take the hit for me… And then hits him dead in the face.

I jolt from my sleep. I look around the traveling cart. Nala sits asleep in my lap, and Kazaki is asleep across from me. His scar from the moment he saved me, resides from his eye and curls down to connect with his lip. His face is forever ruined from the moment he saved me, six years ago…

My name is Katar Kohona. I and my brother Kazaki are the only survivors of the hidden rose massacre. We are also, the two remainders of the royal family. Well, subtracting my dog, Nala. The royal carts, carved with the royal insignia roll down the dusty roads, men and horse are being paid to make sure that we together make it to our new home… The hidden leaf village, where I and Kazaki will be starting our new lives together…

The carriage pulls into the gates, and I open the stuffy windows. I lean my head out, and watch as we enter the city. People watch as we pass, their confused expression wears clear. I watch in awe, as well. It's been so long, since we lived in the city… Since we lived with other people…

The carts roll to a stop, a short while later. After a seemingly long eternity, the wooden door slides open. Kazaki opens his eyes slowly. I and Nala fight to get out first, we both hate being locked away in small places for long periods of time… I blink quickly and look around. Our new home is four stories high and very wide. The grass is so green, and lush. Vines crawl up the side of the house, and rose bushes are beneath the windows. It's beautiful! I gasp while clapping. Nala yips in delight. "It's decent"… grumbles Kazaki. I look at him, our appearances are so similar, but we're so different…

For starters, we both share silver hair. I keep mine long and wild, while he keeps his short and well-kept in a ponytail. We both have beautiful silver eyes that are the most dominant things on our faces. Mine are bright, and alert. While Kazaki's, with his glasses sliding off hid nose, are dead looking, and look more aged then he really is…

We walk into the house, and it is traditionally decorated. I squeal in delight, and Kazaki's scowl deepens. I frown, and am quiet. I walk up four flights of stairs, and to the bedrooms. There are two doors on opposite sides of the hall, and that's it. "Nala! The bedrooms take up the entire floor"!

Kazaki- Katar is so easily delighted… She laughs and that dog barks loudly from the top floor. I sigh, irritated. She is such a child, when I was twelve I didn't act like this… I was serious and focused on training. The only jutsu Katar exceeds in is mind jutsu. Even with that, she can only catch glimpses of the future and influence other's choices…

I walk upstairs and find her bedroom door open, she prances around the bedroom, that insufferable dog leaps around at her feet, yipping. "Katar, Nala silence, please"! I snap. Katar turns her big, naïve silver eyes to me. "Kazaki, why are you such a fuddy duddy? We're happy and we're having **FUN! **Something I think you forgot how to do"! She snaps. I stomp inside, and slap her across the face. She steps backwards, looking hurt. "How could you"? She whimpers, and then runs to the window. Nala follows and Katar picks her up. She glares at me, and leaps from the window.

Katar- I hold Nala close to me. I stomp away from the manor, my cheek stings. "Stupid Kazaki"…. "How about we wonder around town"? I ask my faithful best friend. She barks in agreement. I take to the town, and watch the passersby. I bear no headband, but I can change that… I just have to find… Uncle… 


	2. Oji!

The town of Konahagure begins to thin, and then eventually fade into forest. Nala begins barking and wiggling in my arms. "What is it, girl"? I ask. She turns her white head to mine, and seems to roll her jet black eyes. Is uncle here? I ask quietly, not quite daring to hope. She barks shrilly, and I set her down. She bolts into the forest, and I follow after her.

Nala stops in a thinner version of the forest. Three ninja my age, stare at me. Two boys and a girl, they all have the strangest hair and outfits I have ever seen. The leader, I presume with black hair that reminds me of a duck's butt, steps forward with a kunai drawn. "State your name and purpose". He says darkly. I stare at him, and push my hair behind my ear. "It's polite, to state the name of your own self, before asking another's". I say while swaying side to side.

Sasuke- The silver haired girl sways irritatingly from side to side. "Fine, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and you are"? I say irritated. She smiles and pushes away her hair from her shoulder. A black-blue rose is tattooed on her shoulder. I stare at it, and realization dawns on me. I've seen that mark before. "My name's Katar Kohona"! She says and smirks. Kohona, I know that name! The Kohona clan was the leader of a weak, non-fighting, peace ruled land called the village hidden in the roses. The whole village was brutally murdered, especially the royal family or the Kohona's…

Katar- the Uchiha boy glares at my mark. I now conclude it affirmative that he knows exactly who I am. "I thought the entire Kohona clan was dead"… Sasuke says darkly. "That's what we wanted you to think"… She says while smiling. "Wait; there are more than one Kohona"? Sasuke asks. I put my hands on my hips, about to explain. Then I sense something, I turn as a dark figure poofs into view.

Kakashi Hatake stands in front of me, his spikey silver hair, matches my own, and his ever so present face mask covers everything but his seemingly regular eye. "Sorry I'm late guys, I got lost on the road of life". He stares at me, and then his eye widens. "Katar, what are you doing here"? He asks. I run forward and throw my arms around his waist. "Uncle"! I cry. Nala yips happily and I squeeze my last relative alive, as tight as I can. "I finally found you, oji"!


	3. Teach me to be a ninja, please oji?

Kakashi- My non- blood niece hugs me. I smile from behind my mask. "Well, well, well, look who's here! I see your carts arrived safely"! She releases me from her grasp and smiles. I notice the faint trace of purplish bruising on her cheek, and immediately frown. "Katar, have you and Kazaki been fighting"? I ask, hoping they were only practicing and he got a lucky shot. "No, I guess I really pissed him off… So he gave me a good smack"… I look at her, those wide innocent silver eyes and how weak she is. "Sensei, why is that girl calling you uncle"? Naruto asks. I look at my team. "Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura this is Katar Kohona. She is the daughter of my late very good friend, Hiromi". I explain, throughout Katar nods absently, but when I say the name of her mother her eyes noticeably flicker with emotion, but then go back to being stony.

"Well if she isn't blood related to you, why does she call you uncle"? Asks Sakura, which thus causes Katar to frown. "Well, because he took care of me and my brother, when we had no one. He was the only one we could turn to, so he became my oji" Katar snaps. I smiled; she's quite a yeller…

Katar- I once again face, Kakashi. "Please, Kakashi-sama… Teach me to fight… Teach me, to be a ninja"! I plead. Oji Kakashi closes his eye. "Katar, we've already been through this"… I use my mind jutsu to persuade him to say yes. "Katar, I can feel you probing at my mind. If you were to be a ninja, you must be more discreet with your jutsu and attacks". I hang my head and he ruffles my hair. "You aren't ready, Katar". He sighs. "I'll never be ready, if you don't teach me! You taught Kazaki"! I say halfheartedly. "I'm sorry, Katar"…. I glare up at him. "Goodbye, uncle Kakashi"… I say, and then run off.

Nala and I once again walk through the city. She looks at me, with her concerned eyes. I shrug. "I'm sure I'll find someone to teach me to be a ninja"! I say. Nala cocks her head and her ears twitch. She growls lowly, and then runs off. I chase after her to a ramen restaurant. Ichiraku's, what kind of name is that"? I ask aloud. Nala whines, she's begging for us to go inside. I sigh, and we walk in together. There at the counter, sits again three of the strangest people I have ever seen. A girl with short dark hair, a boy with spikey hair and a boy with a grey sweatshirt, with a on resting on his head.

Kiba- Akamaru growls. I turn my head, and stare. A girl I've never seen before, with long silver hair, silver eyes and a dog with her. She looks at the dog, then at me. "Hi, are you a ninja"? She asks. I nod. "My names Kiba Inuzuka, this is Akamaru". She nods and bows. "Hello, Kiba Inuzuka". I notice she doesn't have a head band. "My name is Katar Kohona. Pleasure to meet you; this is my companion, Nala". She gestures to the beautiful white dog. Akamaru noticeably lifts his head, and watches Nala. Both girls are immensely beautiful, and hold an aura of superiority. How weird. She notices me, studying her. She lifts away hair from her arm, reveling a black-blue rose. "I'm the princess of the village hidden in the rose". She said casually. It takes a second for me to realize it. Then I remembered, we studied this in school! The hidden rose village was brutally murdered, as for the royal family; we were told that even the royal family was killed. Well I guess they were wrong, because here stands the princess… Or so I'm told.


	4. Meeting team 8 and I'm a girlfriend!

Katar- This Kiba Inuzuka character looks me over. His eyes hold skeptics. "Listen, I really am the princess. This tattoo proves it. Kohona's are born with it. Only our clan can get this precise shade of coloring. Notice it be neither blue nor black. A color in between that only shows up on members of my clan". I say defensively, because there have been Kohona imposters, those who are so low to pose as my great fallen clan… I shake my head, more to myself than anything else. "Kiba Inuzuka, are you going to introduce me to your teammates"?

"Oh, right! Katar, this is the rest of squad eight, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame". I bow, "Greetings Hinata and Shino". I say politely. "Yes, hello"… The Hinata girl says softly. I beam at her. She seems so shy… I take a step forward, but stop myself. A beetle crawls in front of me, and I gently pick it up. "Sorry, judging by your scent, little guy! I didn't mean to almost stepped on you". I say while stroking its back lightly. "That belongs to me, sorry". Shino says while extending his palm. I connect my fingertips to his, making a bridge for the beetle to crawl across. It left my hand, and disappeared up his shirt sleeve…

Shino- She sensed my bug… She wasn't scared of it, she didn't step on it, and she was kind to it, even apologized to it…. That's not normal. She smiles brightly, looking pleased with herself. I take in her features. She's gorgeous… This is weird, because I never find anyone attractive, but this girl is something I could actually handle being with… Wait a minute; I don't even know this girl… Though I'm compelled to do at least something to make her notice me a little bit more…

Katar- A silver butterfly flutters from nowhere, and lands on my shoulder. I glance around, confused. "Where did you come from, beautiful thing"? Kiba makes a growling sort of sound, but I'm transfixed on the beauty of the butterfly. It's almost completely solid silver, except for a violent splash of black on the corner of the right wing. I gently brush its silken wings with my fingertip. "Shino has the affinity over insects; he can control them and sometimes even make them appear. That butterfly is all his doing"! Kiba says, sounding mean? I brush the wings once more, and the butterfly crawls onto my fingertips. "Thank you, Shino-san. I've had a bad day, and your beautiful butterfly uplifted my spirits". I say, and then I send it back into the sky. Shino appears to be pleased with himself. 'Shino seems different; he's never like this'… Hinata thinks. I smile. "You guys might want to watch what you think around me, because at times I can read your thoughts like a scroll"! I say pleasantly, and then skip out of Ichiraku's.

I explore my way to the training grounds. My ninja pouch clasped to my thigh sings to me, begging me to use the tools inside… I enter the training grounds. "Leaf hurricane"! I hear. Then the sound of wood cracking. Nala and I nod in agreement, and follow the sound. A boy in a dark green jumpsuit, with a black bowl hair cut and orange leg warmers, is training, and with such strength and speed! Suddenly he notices my presence. He flips into the air, kunai drawn. "Who are you"? He asks. I like the way he talks, his words in his sentence's are a little more spaced out than normal. "My name is Katar Kohona". "I see, my name is Rock Lee. Are you friend or foe"? He asks. I smile, this guy's so adorable! "That depends, are you friend or foe? I'd prefer you being a friend, because I really can't do taijutsu, ninjutsu and I slightly excel in genjutsu, only slightly though". "I like your style! Yes I am friend"! He says happily. I smile back. "Katar, would you have interest in being my girlfriend"? He asks while winking and giving me the thumbs up. I blush "you want me to be your girlfriend"? I ask. "Yes, please say yes Katar and I will protect you for life"! He says while smiling brightly. "Sure Lee, I'll be your girlfriend"! I say.


	5. Closet Pervert and abduction

Katar- "Once more, Katar-sama, you're doing wonderfully! Use the power of youth, my flower"! Lee instructs. I nod, and throw another three kunai at the target board Lee has set up for me. Out of the eight I've thrown, I've only missed twice. I think that's pretty good for a budding ninja like me! Lee and I have been dating for a week, and every day since we train from dawn and then we spend a few hours in the evening being a real couple. Like we go out for ramen, and take walks in the moonlight… Nala doesn't train with me, I get the impression that she doesn't really care for Lee. I wonder why. Though what's important is that I care for Lee. He might not be a looker for the eyes, but he has the biggest heart of anyone… "Katar, focus"! He says, snapping me awake from my thoughts. I blush, but even though he's a sweetheart, he can be a grueling sensei when I don't meet his expectations…

Kiba- I watch her secretly from the brush. Akamaru sits beside, obviously upset that her dog isn't with her… Sweat glimmers on her face, and her silver eyes are focused and intense. "What does she see in him, Akamaru? I mean I'm handsome right"? I ask my most trusted best friend. Akamaru gives a doggy nod. "Then, why isn't she with me"? 'You never asked her'! Akamaru says. I sigh and rest my face on my palms. "Yeah, that's true… I still don't like it that she's with Lee though, I'd rather have her with Shino. At least then I could spy on them without having to really spy on them… I watch Katar throw more kunai, and Lee drills her harder. It makes me angry! She's so frail and gentle looking… Though instead of complaining, she seems to be encouraging the brutal training instead of whining about it… "Wow Akamaru, what a girl"...I sigh. I feel squishy inside. I should really get over that, I mean she's just a crush… I've had plenty of those… "See something you like, you closet pervert"! A voice yells, and then I'm clomped on the head.

I'm on my back on the ground, a very pissed off looking Katar glares down at me. Her silver eyes look to be full of hate. Maybe I can still save myself here… "Have I died and gone to heaven? Because I think I'm looking at an angel". Splashes of pink smears across her face, and then she regains her composure. I almost had her to… She reaches down, picks me up by the collar and then SLAP! She slapped me, right across the face. "Be happy I'm dealing with you, and not Lee. Or he'd most likely beat you to a pulp, Kiba Inuzuka. Oh hi Akamaru"! She says icily and then happily. Is she bipolar? I wondered. She spun on her heel and marched away. I noticed that now, instead of flimsy princess shoes, she has on her very own pair of dark blue ninja shoes. Well, I guess she really doesn't want to be a princess anymore… Which I think is totally hot…

Katar- Several hours after my spat with Kiba, night begins to fall. The acid in my stomach begins to turn. I have to go home, back to Kazaki… Aside from being happily with Lee, Kazaki seems to want me locked in the house as a shut in… He doesn't approve of me learning to hold my own, but ever since he struck me, I guess I frankly don't give a damn about what he approves of anymore…

"You had some very nice training today, Katar! Your ninja skills are most definitely improving"! Lee says while smiling wide. "Thank you Lee-sama"! I say happily, his hand is warm in mine. Lee makes me happy; could I be falling for him? He begins to lead me to the road home. Suddenly I feel a very ominous feeling wash over me, and my vision clouds…

_(Katar's vision)_

_Kazaki stands in the shadowy corner of the young princess's bedroom, the glint of his glasses from the weak moonlight reflect on his eyes, a dark smirk plays out on his mouth. "Do you have the girl"? Hisses an unknown voice. "Of course I do, my sister now belongs to you, in exchange for this"… The eldest Kohona pulls down his collar, revealing a fresh, solid black curse mark… _

_(End of vision)_

Lee- Katar drops to her knees, and then slumps to the ground. Her silver eyes are wide and unseeing. "Katar"! I call out, no response. The only sign of life in her is the shallow breathing I can barely make out. I need to get her to the hospital, now! I pick her up from the ground, her body is limp and her head lulls to the side. Something has really spooked her! I carry her bridal style, and run to the hospital.

I kick open the hospital doors. "Medic, please help"! I yell at the top of my lungs, several medic ninja surround me, and take my unconscious flower down the hall. I have to jog to keep up. She is rushed inside a room, and the door is shut, meaning I am un-allowed inside. I sit on a bench outside of her room, and cradle my chin in my palms.

Seemingly endless time later, the door opens. A doctor walks out, and I immediately stand up. "How is she"? I ask worriedly. "She's in shock, but she should be alright… Whatever she saw, really unsettled her. To make matters worse, her stamina and chakra levels are dangerously low. She is well beyond her limit. I'd like to keep her for a night or two, just to be safe". The doctor says. "May I go in and see her"? "You may, but she's still unconscious". I nod and tear inside the room. Katar lies in the white hospital bed, all that white plus the silver of her hair makes her complexion look deathly pale. An oxygen mask has been strapped to her face, and the fog of her breath appeared on the plastic of the mask… I dragged a chair from a nearby corner, and sat in it. I slowly reached out with a shaky hand, and took hers in mine once more. "Katar my flower, what brought this upon you? Why didn't you tell me how low on chakra you were"? The only sound of course, is the beeping of the oxygen machine, and then a booming voice "What are you doing with my niece"?

Kakashi- Gai's pupil jumps in his chair, and drops Katar's hand. I glare at him. "Is there any reason I shouldn't maim you for taking advantage of me sleeping niece"? I snarl. "No, No Kakashi-sensei! It's by far nothing as it seems! Your beloved niece happens to be my girlfriend! I have vowed to protect her for life"! Lee explains. I narrow my eyes. "Right, well then Lee you can go 'protect her for life' in the hall because I need some alone time with my niece". Lee stands up and salutes, "Right sir"! And walks out, closing the door behind him.

Lee- I sit once again on the bench. I feel better that I had at least a minute with her, but family first right? I hear whistling approaching, and Kakashi-sensei rounds the corner. "Kakashi-sensei, weren't you just inside with Katar-kun"? I ask. Kakashi's eye widens. "No, I just got here"! I stand up and fling open the door. A young man, with silver hair, silver eyes and a long scar, holds Katar bridal style. He turns and faces us, smirking. "Oops, too late"! Then the man runs at the open window, and jumps out. Kakashi and I run to the window as well, we watch him fall, and twenty feet from the ground, he poofs away, with my Katar… "Kazaki"… Kakashi-sensei snarls.


	6. Kazaki strikes! Kohona cut down!

Kazaki- Sister moans in her sleep, I almost feel pity for her, almost. "Sister, you should be awakening soon… We've nearly reached Otokagure, home of Lord Orochimaru, and your new husband"… I whisper. She stirs once more. How I got a hold on my sister so easily? It was far too simple… First I killed that repulsive dog of hers… A simple swipe against the throat, and her white fur was stained pink. No more would that accursed dog's shrill bark disturb me. Then I was noted that Katar had been admitted to the hospital in critical condition after having a vision and training beyond her limit beloved 'uncle Kakashi' showed up. Which was actually me, using a transformation jutsu, what saddened me was that so many people believed. Though it was tedious, I had at least hoped for a struggle… Speaking of a struggle, the thought makes my hand throb. That mutt managed a good chomp on the fleshy part of my palm before I did her in. I only mad her death bloodier for that…

Kiba- Team Gai, Team 8 and Team 7 all filed into the Kohona mansion. As we enter the doorway, I gag. Akamaru whines. "What is it, Kiba"? Kurenai sensei asks. I cover my nose with my arm, and point in the direction of the smell. "Blood, Kurenai-sensei there's death in this house"! We immediately arm ourselves with kunai and shuriken and I lead the group to where the awful stench is. I reach a door at the end of the hall; this is where the scent is lurking from… I kick the door open, and gasp.

There in the center of the snow white carpets, is the decapitated form of Katar's beloved dog, Nala. Blood stains everything, making me sick to my stomach. It's one thing to kill humans, but another to so grotesquely kill dogs like this. The Inuzuka clan has a special connection with canines. We can understand them and feel their emotions…. Now Akamaru whimpers, and crawls down from the top of my head, into the deepest part of my sweatshirt. He liked Nala, and here she lay, dead.

We got rid of the corpse and cleaned up the best we could. Well, Hinata and I did. The others searched the rest of the manor for any signs of Katar. We had no such luck. "Now where do we search"? Sakura asks, some of the coloring begins to return to her face. She evidently lost some of her nerve seeing that horrendous murder. "I have a hunch"… Kakashi sensei says.

So here we are now, leaping from branch to branch as an army of thirteen to bring back the stolen princess who now is even more orphaned then ever and actually seems to hold my heart… We're all virtually silent, even Naruto. This mission is beyond serious now… What puzzles me though, is where the head is?

Katar- I wake up in a dank cold room. My wrists are bound by rope I'm sure will rip them raw, and my ninja attire has been replaced with a sleeveless wine colored gown. "W-where am I? Somebody please help"! I yell out. Suddenly a door opens, barely letting a few splatters of light into the room. I blink, all of a sudden I'm overcome with a striking pain in my abdomen, and it slowly spreads up to my head. 'Evil, Evil, Evil'! My mind shrieks. More light floods the room, till I can make out not one but two figures. Kazaki, and an incredibly pale man with long black hair and yellow slits for eyes. Both of their chakras are black and ominous. "Kazaki, please un-bind me! Save my older brother"! I cry, tears threaten to spill. "Oh, is sister in pain? What a shame… I bet this'll make you feel so much better"… He reaches behind him, and again my mind shrieks for me to look away, but I can't. He pulls from behind him, the head of a snow white terrier; he pulls from behind him, the head of my beloved Nala. This time, I shriek aloud.

Kazaki strides forward. His silver eyes are crazed and he is no longer the brother I cherished. He pulls a kunai from his thigh pouch, and leans forward. "Let's mark you sister, let's mark you with the same symbol Mother was marked with, when she died"… He says, his breath is rank and rotten. He brings the blade beneath my eye, and slowly begins to drag it in a curved motion. I try to cry out in pain, but my voice comes out in a choked sob, barely above a whisper…

"There, now you're pretty face is scarred up like mine, sister. Don't worry though, I made your scar pretty… Cant maim your face up to much, or my Lord won't want to marry you anymore". He chuckles. His Lord and marriage? I look around, the only other person in here, is the pale faced snake man. "This sister, is Lord Orochimaru, in exchange for power I promised him you. He so graciously accepted"… Kazaki smirks. I feel my stomach drop to my toes. Orochimaru steps towards me; his tongue slithers out, and bends at nauseating angles. "Hello my bride, do you mind if I, sample your blood"? Before I respond, his tongue shoots out, and traces the cut beneath my eye where fresh blood beads out. "Mmm, delicious I most defiantly will enjoy you Katar. Perhaps one day you will be my new body? A face of royalty would be fun"… I'm petrified with fear. "Kazaki, show her the mark". Barks Orochimaru, Kazaki reaches for something in his deep pockets and pulls out a small mirror. He aims it so I can see my reflection, and I gasp. Right beneath my eye, extending to my cheek is a crescent moon cut, smeared in my own blood and snake saliva….


	7. Survival test! One left standing!

Katar-Kazaki and Orochimaru left, leaving me here alone. My closest friend is dead. Cut down by my own brother, if I can even call him that anymore. The thought of him alone, repulses me. I shut my eyes and chew my lip. He even had the guts to mark me… What brother failed to realize, that yes, the Kohona mark is a bad omen, it usually means you have suffered beyond breaking point and survived. Kazaki branded me with the mark of supreme strength. In my clan, this mark makes you a ninja; head band or not… He doesn't realize it, but he just did the best thing he ever did as my big brother…

Naruto- We jump silently from branch to branch. What was the big deal on the girl? I'd seen her like once; she didn't seem to be anything special… Though Kakashi sensei looks worried, very worried. "So, what's the big deal on this girl anyways"? I ask. Immediately Kakashi sensei freezes. "The big deal, Naruto not only is she the last Kohona, but she's my niece"! Snaps Kakashi. I bite my tongue and keep jumping.

Katar- the door to my prison opens once more. "Time for a dinner" A henchmen says and walks towards me. "When I release you from your bounds, you better behave little missy. Or Orochimaru will be very upset"… He reaches out and slices the ropes. I fall on my feet and rub my wrists. They're bloody, red and raw. He leads me out of the rotten, dank prison. He cuffs me, and leads me down several hallways lit with torches.

I sit across from Orochimaru. Food fills the plate in front of me. "Eat my bride". He says darkly. I glared hard at the food "I'm twelve years old, you sicko"! I snap. "Ahh but your thirteenth birthday is fast upon us. Now eat"! He commands. "Just because I'm thirteen doesn't make you any less of a creep! I won't eat; I'd rather die than marry you"! "That can be arranged, your highness"… Oh Lee, please save me…

Kazaki- I walk into the dining room. "Back to isolation with the lippy princess"… Orochimaru says. I grab Katar by the wrist and drag her back to her prison. She wordlessly follows, which I find odd. I squeeze harder on her frail wrist, till I hear the satisfying crunch of bone. Instead of the piercing shriek I'd expect, I feel wood? "Since when does she know how to use substation"? I ask aloud. "Since I'm no longer a weakling"! I look above me; she's sent chakra to her feet and is on the ceiling. "I'm not going down, without a fight"!

Katar clones herself, one drops on my shoulders and one in front of me, and one behind me. They all hold two kunai knives in each hand. "Bring it brother"! "As always, sister"! She wraps her legs around my neck, her knees dig into my chin. "Goodnight, brother dearest"! And she twists.

Katar- Kazaki falls onto the ground. "I'm going to be free, now"… I whisper. I take off the noisy black heels and tear the ends of the wine dress. "To freedom"! I call and run silently as possible down the halls. White light shines brightly in my eyes, and I submerge into it. I run as fast as I can, away from Otokagure…

Kiba- It's been days, we haven't made it to Otokagure yet. Katar could be dead or worse by now… "Are we almost there yet"? Naruto asks for us all. The silence isn't very reassuring at all… Akamaru makes a low noise that could qualify as a growl. I guess that he still isn't over Nala's death…

Katar- Stupid, stupid, stupid… I forgot everything for survival. All I have to my name is two paper bombs, three kunai knives, and eight shuriken along with a roll of bandages and my kunai pouch. I've been out on for three days. I'm sort of regretting not eating when I had the chance… Though I'm glad Kazaki's dead… A life for a life, I suppose. My stomach's eating away at the lining of itself… I feel really dim… When I get back to the leaf village, I'm eating it out of house and home. That's if I get back… No, I can't think that way! I must remain positive, I will make it back, or at least die trying…


	8. The way of Hiromi, Kakashi's past love

Kakashi- We've been traveling for three days now, to Otokagure in search of Katar. If she's even still alive… We leap from branch to branch of the ominous forest. Kiba and Akamaru smell the air for her. I hope we find her, because we're all low on stamina and chakra…

Katar- I stumble into a clearing. My stomach rumbles and I'm bleeding heavily. I can barely keep my eyes open, and I'm amazeed I even made it this far. My chakra is long gone… I have to keep pushing forward, I won't be a prisoner, I have to move forward… I see a fallen, hollow log. It's big enough that if I tried I can crawl inside… It's obvious, but at least I'm some way hidden… I crawl inside. It's warm and dark, my eyes feel so heavy. Maybe… I can just rest my eyes…

Kakashi- Kiba and Akamaru stop, and begin to sniff the air. "She's this way, hurry"! Kiba yells and begins running on all fours. We follow, after them. Please, Katar be alive…

Kiba turns into a clearing sort of thing. Let me say it doesn't look at all like a place to have a family picnic. Kiba sets down Akamaru, and they both begin sniffing the ground. A hollow log comes into veiw, it's partially hidden by the overgrown weeds. I instantly know she's in there. It was the most un-wise, un-ninja like thing a person could do, it was obvious and she hid there. Though a high ranked ninja, would over look at as to obvious. Smart, very smart. I walk over to the log, and see her crumpled up in a tiny ball, asleep… Or dead…

I grab her by the ankles and drag her out. Not the most gentle thing to do, but it was the fastest. She doesn't stir, at all. I craddle her in my arms, her head falls to the side. I push her matted hair from her face, and my stomach drops. Beneath her left eye is the scar of the cresent moon…

Years before Katar was born, her mother, my closest friend princess Hiromi and I were talking. I had met her through a mission and we clicked. I was always distracted by her long wave black hair, that always had two golden combs in it, and her heavily lashed eyes that seemed to darken or brighten with emotion. I had full intentions on marrying her, and I remember that conversation so clearly.

"_I've been engaged, to a prince I don't even know, named Ichirou"… The princess sighed. The young Kakashi's eye widened. "Your engaged"? "Yes, Kohona Ichirou… He will be taking over my beloved village of the hidden roses, and I am to bare him to children". Kakahi's mouth hung agape at the news. "I'm being marked, tonight". "Marked"? "Yes, evidently in the Kohona clan you are marked with a moon of sufferage"… "How have you suffered, Hiromi? Havent I protected you well enough"? "That's the thing Kakashi-sama… I've suffered, because I can not marry you". _

It turns out, Hiromi and Ichirou fell in love at first sight, and she wasn't marked till the day she was killed… So I've heard from the ambu. I can almost her saying on the day she found out how weak Katar was. "_I realize Katar is only five, but Kazaki was just below a genin when he was at her age. I'm worried, she can't throw a shuriken and barely can hold a kunai knife. Promise me, Kakashi… If her prediction is to come true on my death and Ichirou's that you will take care of her, please"… _I swore to her with my life that I would do so. I broke my promise… I sling Katar over my shoulder piggy back style and we head out. The rest of us follow. Lee stares at Katar in worry. He's the only one making the true emotion that he feels… I can not show my true feelings, I cant show my true feelings on how much I truly hate, Katar and Kazaki Kohona.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

To MoonDestiny- No, I did not make Nala just to kill her off. I originally wrote this two years ago, and it was very poor. Nala's character especially! I consulted with my father, who actually is very interested in my writing and he told me that unless I had a direct chakra point with Katar and Nala, the dogs character seemed to be less and less important. I also wanted another reason for Katar to kill Kazaki. I'm glad you love it and I hope you keep reading!

Also, forgive my spelling errors. The computer's word that I'm using doesn't have spell check. So please don't flame me about it, doing the best I can! Also, it's my birthday Wensday! I'm not telling how old I'd be, but it really would be a nice presnet if you guys reveiwed my stories!

Lots of Love

**JET**


	9. Left behind, visions of love strike!

Katar- I awoke in the hospital bedroom, the window was open letting in the gentle breeze. I touched my face, bandages covered my cheeks and my arms were tightly wrapped in red stained bandages. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts"… A voice says. I look up and see the smiling face of Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. "Well if that isn't the understatement of the century, I don't know what is". I say while half smiling, Kiba is one of the brave ninja who risked their lives to save mine… I am personally forever in debited to all of them… One day I will repay them for the sacrifices… "Helloooo, earth to Katar"! Kiba says. I realize that he's sitting on the edge of my bed. I chew my thumb nail. I'll never become a ninja with that kind of zoning out…

Kiba reaches over to me, and my heart begins to hammer in my chest. Why, I'm with Lee, why is my face obviously reddening. He touches my cheek with his calloused from many hours of training hands. "I'm sorry for your loss with Nala, but you were very brave back there with Orochimaru… I admire you for that Katar-kun"… He says softly. My throat aches and my eyes sting with tears. That's right, Nala's dead, just like Kazaki… "Kiba-kun, may I hug you"? I ask, letting the tears roll freely. Kiba opens his arms wide and scoots closer to me. I throw myself into his chest and cry. I slightly notice how Lee's never embraced me like this, but yet instead of embarrassment I feel safe, warm and comforted in the arms of the dog boy…

A few days later, I am released from the hospital. Kiba and Lee have come to see me each day. Kakashi visited with me the first and last day I was there. Most of the afternoons in the hospital, I was painfully lonely. I realize I need to expand my friendship's… Hinata and Shino stayed with me a few times, but they're both so quiet… Lee is awaiting me at the manor. I wish to myself, he would have walked me home from the hospital, instead of me having a faceless escort of an ambu. Though Lee's face is bursting with excitement, which means my face should be to, for whatever reason…

"Katar, Katar I received such a wonderful mission! Team Gai is leaving on a three month mission to protect a princess much like you"! Wow, three months, that's quite a long time… "Her name is princess Shinobu and we will personally be escorting her from village to village on a tour of the lands. Isn't that great"? He says, so full of excitement. "Yes, wonderful, I suppose"… "Oh Katar, my flower you are sad"… "Yeah, I guess I mean you're leaving me for three months"… "Do not worry my flower! Even if princess Shinobu falls for me, the handsome devil of the leaf village, my heart belongs to you"! He says while winking. That wasn't exactly what I was worried about… I bite the inside of my cheek to keep quiet. "For the matter of your protection"! There's where I was worried about… "I have already dealt with that matter"!

On the day of Lee's departure, I stand beside my consort for the day. Lee's close friend Naruto Uzamaki. Evidently Lee's bright idea was that for every day he was gone, that a ninja friend of his would be my protector and companion, like Nala was. Or in other words my consort… I wave a half hearted good bye after he has showered me with air kisses. "Come on Katar, I'm going to take you to the best place in the entire village to get food. I hope you've got money on you"! I hang my head and follow him. My royal kimono drags in the dirt of the streets. I should really buy some new clothing… Naruto is already a long ways ahead of me and I can already sense that boy is going to abuse my riches. Already I can tell, that by the time Lee get's back that I will be a pessimist, and fall in love with Shino or Kiba….Well I wouldn't say sense, I should say for a matter of fact. Considering that once again, my mind was plagued with everyone's favorite migraine, a vision…


	10. Technique of the princess

Katar- I study the movements of my opponent, Shikamaru. Currently the both of us are engaging in a long, irritating game of Shogi. I can read Shikamaru's mind and strategies, but as soon as I make a move to defeat him, he goes and moves yet another piece somewhere else. I tap my nails on the wooden floor and stare at him. "Is there really any need for continuing, Shikamaru-sama? I mean were both evenly matched"… I say while yawning. "If you were so sure that you were going to end up dropping out, then why'd you agree to play"? He says while yawning. I face palm in agony, when will this nightmare be over?

Two very long hours later, I stand up and pop my back. My good posture has left me stiff and aching, Shikamaru wears a satisfied smirk. "I told you I'd win even if you can read minds I still beat you". He says entirely too smug for my liking. "Can we just get out of here? I was supposed to meet Kiba and Shino a half hour ago for training"… "Whatever let's just get going already"… Grumbled the lazy boy, we exited my mansion and headed for the training grounds where I mentally began to prepare myself.

Kiba- I leaned against the tree and groaned again. "She was supposed to be here a half hour ago"! I say for the eleventh time. Shino sighs "Kiba, remember she was with Shikamaru, last I heard they were playing one of his games. With his genius and her mind reading, it could be hours". "Shino, that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say". I growl, mostly to spare my pride of him being right. Suddenly, Akamaru jumps from his sleeping position and barks happily. Shikamaru and Katar emerge from the forest. "I've brought her, can I go now? I've missed out on relaxing time"… Shikamaru complains. Katar slightly shoves him, and then turns her lovely eyes to me. I notice that they aren't really silver. Katar's eyes really have seemingly no color, but are reflective in a sort of peculiar way. Strange that I've never noticed it before… "Kiba, Shino shall we go now"? "Go, go where"? I ask, completely confused. "Duh, to train silly"! She says while patting her weapon pouch. "Katar, I would think it would be really hard to do any serious training in that outfit". Shikamaru says while rolling his eyes. Why, I mean I'm cool with it! She's dressed a dress that's dark blue, has long kimono sleeves and reaches her knees. A purple sash is tied around her waist, though she does wear ninja shoes… "Thanks Shikamaru, but I've fought in full style royal kimonos that weigh almost ten pounds. I think I can do some damage dressed like this. Want to see"? She asks while smirking, I nod.

In a flash, Katar has cloned herself, not impressive but decent. Her clone cups her hands, and the princess steps inside, and then hurtles herself in the air. I look up to see her, but suddenly the sun seems insanely bright I can't make out anything. Suddenly I see a dark object with long hair streaming behind her, falling from the sky. With a three shuriken in each hand, and a kunai knife pressed between her lips. I bend this way and that to dodge the deadly stars. When did she get so, tactful? She lands on top of a log, and begins spinning, shooting out another round of stars. Why doesn't she use anymore then her clone jutsu? Is she saving chakra for a big final? A star flies past me, and cuts my arm. I wince in pain and aggravation as it rips my jacket. She's thrown six of her nine, only one final round to go. She stopped spinning, looking dizzy. Though, where was the knife? She still had the final round of shuriken, but no knife between her lips. All of a sudden, she turns her deadly, reflective eyes to Shino, and hops off the log. She lands not gracefully, but not entirely clumsy on her feet and strides to Shino. I sense something off! "Shino, wait a moment"! Then I'm overcome with a striking pain. I fall forward on my stomach and face in shock, as do Shino and Shikamaru. I roll my eyes behind me, to see Katar in a kicking position. A smile on her face, then the Katar approaching Shino and the Katar's behind Shino and Shikamaru evaporate. "Well, I've come a long way, huh? I only used two Justus that entire time". She says while smiling brightly. I admit, that yes I am impressed. "So, will you teach me to be a ninja"?


	11. Royal feelings, tests and missons gained

Katar- Training is finally over, I made out with only a few cuts and bruises. I pant heavily. "Are you okay, Katar"? Asks Kiba while putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine"… I stand up and rub my injuries, blood seeps on between my fingers. "You should really get that bandaged up"… Kiba says. "I'll do that when I get home". "No, do it now". "I don't have any bandages"…

Kiba- I kneel down to her and pull the bandage roll from my ninja pouch and tear a strand with my teeth. She watches me with big, silver, reflective eyes as I wrap the bandage around her bleeding shoulder. "Kiba-kun, can I ask you something"? "What is that"? "Do you and Shino-sama want to come and get lunch with me"? Katar asks while biting her lip. Shino walks over, I can't see his expression but I get the feeling he's smiling. "Yeah, we'll have lunch with you"…

Katar- I set down two plates in front of Shino and Kiba. "Err, Katar what's this"? Asks Kiba while staring at the food. "An exotic dish of my people, lobster rice balls and red pork". "I see, where's your plate"? "I'm not hungry, I don't eat much". "That isn't healthy, not to eat. If you want to be a ninja, you need your strength". Shino-kun infers, I beam at him. "Thank you for worrying about me, Shino-sama. It means a lot that I have friends like you and Kiba". Shino and Kiba both blush and begin eating. I turn back to the stove and watch the lobster simmer and boil in the pot. "It's been rather quiet here, since Nala died and Lee left, even with all the genin coming and going. I really appreciate you three coming today". I say, not even daring to forget Akamaru. The boys are quiet except for the sounds of eating. I smile sadly and a few drops of tears land in the boiling water. I wipe my eyes with my fist and put on my happy face. "Excuse me for a moment; I have to go to the bathroom". I don't wait for their responses, but run to the bathroom.

Shino- "Wow, she must've really had to go, she ran fast"! Kiba says while barely looking up from his meal. "She was crying, you fool"! "Crying, how can you tell"? "I would've thought you could've smelt the salt… No I could easily tell by her body language. Even with her back turned she shook and wiped her eyes. Her voice was choked as she ran off. Katar was crying, and even what she said made it clear she was upset". "Katar is making you talk a lot Shino. I'm sure if she was crying that she'd probably got something in her eye. Kohona's not the type to cry so easily". "Then you obviously don't know her well"…

Katar- I sit on the floor of my bathroom and cry quietly as possible. As a princess of a fallen land, I'm supposed to be strong and confident and to never show tears. Though here I am now, crying like some pathetic weakling. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. "Maybe Kazaki was right about us, maybe we are weak"… I say to my reflection, if Nala were here, she'd be in my lap comforting me, but she isn't and I feel so alone…

I finish crying, and make myself presentable. I brush my hair, and wipe my eyes. They return to their normal stature, silver and empty instead of red and puffy. The moon mark though, it just insults me. I'm not strong, I'm weak, and the weak always die alone… I open the door, and step out and directly into the arms of Shino.

"Are you alright, Katar-kun"? He asks while I think staring at me. It's hard to tell from behind those dark sunglasses. My voice threatens to betray my mask of strength, and my lip trembles. "D-D-Define, alright, Shino-sama"? "I won't, but I know you aren't it". I blink back tears and duck my head. "It's alright to cry"… "No it's not! In the handbook on the way of the ninja, shedding tears is prohibited"! "Do you think any of us follow that rule? Especially when a comrade dies"? I bite my lip, realizing he's talking about Nala. I shut my eyes and tears squeeze out slowly, then fast. Shino cups my chin and lifts my face to him. "Show me your eyes, Katar, show me those tragic mirrors". I open my eyelids, to find I'm staring face to face with Shino. He doesn't wear his sunglasses, and I see that he's actually handsome. "A butterfly born from its cocoon must soon spread its wings"… He whispers while touching my face. What happened next, I still can't decide whether I embrace or regret. I gently touched Shino Aburame's lips with my own.

It was a soft, quick kiss that was meant for two friends. It was a comforting kiss, it didn't mean too much to me then, it was only a spur of the moment, but it was the domino that started the rest of my life. I slowly pulled from Shino's soft mouth. My heart was racing, I had just had my first kiss and of course I had reason to be flustered. Shino put on his sunglasses and pushed them as far up his nose as he could; concealing away his key facial expressions. "I'm sorry"… I murmur, but Shino puts his finger to his lips, and makes a slight head tilt to the left. "Well, Well, Well Katar! What do we have here"? Asks Kiba, who evidently watched. Which is a bad thing considering that he can easily run and tell Lee... Can he, most certainly, will he? I had no idea! I guess what happened next, you could blame for my own carelessness.

Kiba- I watched in pure jealousy as Shino got to kiss my girl. I realized after he 'went to the bathroom' it was a sneaky way to get a hold of Katar in a weak moment. When he took off his sunglasses and stared at her with his eyes, I knew it was too late. A stabbing pain in my stomach was born when she kissed him. It wasn't a slobbery kiss, it was quick but meaningful and it meant enough to make me as angry as I am now. So here I stand, with the princess and my team mate and what I thought was one of my good friends, caught red handed. "Kiba, please don't tell Lee"! The silver eyed princess pleads. I smile rather crazily. "I guess I could make an exception, if you'll do me a teensy favor". "W-what would that be"? "It's simple really; all I ask is that you come for a walk with me, alone".

Katar and I walked through the extensiveness of her property, to where it linked to the forest. She shot a lingering look at Shino, and then turned to me. "I'll say this now, if you try anything on me, I'll personally spade you, dog-breath". "Ouch, a little hostile there are we? Besides we aren't really alone, I've got Akamaru with me". Katar rolls her eyes and we enter the woods. "I thought you were my friend Kiba Inuzuka". "I am your friend"… I leave out the part where I want to be more than that, and let her continue. "Then why are you blackmailing me"? "Aren't you supposed to be a mind reader"? "Sorry, I can't thoroughly examine your perverse mind. My heads to clouded to focus on anyone else's thoughts but my own at the moment". "What's with you Kay? You're very testy today". "Let's just say I'm feeling very conflicted at the moment"… "What do you see in them"? "Who are them"? "They are Lee and Shino! I mean Lee's strong, but someone like you, with someone like him? Then Shino and his emotions, or lack of? Katar they aren't the right guys for you"! "Who are you to say that"? "What I'm saying Katar, is that there's probably a guy right under your nose, who has the biggest crush on you, and is handsome, strong-"… "Don't forget modest Kiba-kun". "I'm plenty modest"! Then I realize I fell into her trap. "Oh, um that just kind of gave way my secret"… "I'm flattered you feel that way, Kiba but I don't even think my relationship with Lee's going to last… Much less a new one with a boy as arrogant as yourself". "I'm not arrogant"! She sighs loudly. "That isn't the point. The man I want to be with is quiet, calm, mysterious and brooding, someone I want to figure out, and someone intelligent and can rule a small country. I'm looking for a quiet none showy relationship. My best chance at that is Shino-sama. I'm sorry Kiba"… I feel immense heartbreak right now. I give her my best puppy dog look. She kisses my left red triangle on my cheek. Her lips are soft and warm… "I'm sorry"… Suddenly, Kakashi drops from a tree above.

"Sorry to intrude on this little moment"… Kakashi says not really sounding sorry at all. Katar nods and turns her attention to him, and away from me. "Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with my niece. I have to drag her away". "Yes oji-sama". Katar says obediently, she looks relived to be focused on something else. "Goodbye, Kiba-sama"…

Katar- I stand in the office of the hokage. I've never seen her person, but she's actually quite beautiful, but I can sense her strength. "Kohona Katar, what a fine pleasure to meet the niece of Kakashi". "Arigato Tsunade-sama. May I ask why you called me here"? "Yes, I was just about to bring that up. Ever since you returned from Orochimaru's kidnapping, I've been told that you train every day, correct"? "Correct, Lady Hokage". "Well, I presume you've gotten much stronger. In order to become a genin, you must pass a simple test, the clone jutsu". I don't dare to get my hopes up, but nod along with what she says. "So, right here, right now I'm testing you myself. Show me you can be a ninja". I nod and make the appropriate hand sign. "Clone jutsu"! Two carbon copies of me appear on each side, they look exactly like me down to the length of my fingernails. "Excellent, you've deserved this". Tsunade extends a hand, holding the beloved headband.

I exit the Hokage's office proudly wearing the headband on my head, where it belongs. I don't care if it musses up my hair; I'm now officially a ninja of the hidden leaf village, with my first mission. I haven't been assigned to a team yet, because this is a solo mission. I am to return to the Hidden Rose village, and begin to re-build it. Evidently there are in fact survivors and we were a wealthy nation… With the proper democracy and leadership, I can build a figurative bridge between this village in my own, with a unique trading system. Goods and money and exchange for military protection, something we didn't have. The only downside is, that I will be returning as their young queen, and will be gone from the hidden leaf village for exactly two and a half years.


	12. The Queens return Introducing Ryuu!

Two years and a half later…

Katar- I sit straight backed in my throne and watch my village from out the large window. In the two and a half years it's been since I came back to rule as the queen, I have matured both physically and emotionally. Like, for instance I know can deliver a kick so hard it will rattle the man standing next to who was kicked teeth, and I can sort out a diplomatic disruption in two hours flat. I think that's pretty good for a fifteen year old.

On the downside of my queenly rule, there is the ambu. In trade for sake and other goods to the hidden leaf village, we get military protection. Meaning that second and third rates of ambu black ops are sent over here. The top skilled in the second division becomes my personal body guard. I literally can't go anywhere without Akinobu. He's always there, I may not be able to see him all the time, but he's always there, wearing his black ops uniform and cat mask…

Then, there is my royal consort Satomi, she also follows me around. Just not for protection though, she dresses me, and has talks with me. She is paid well here, and has a whip tongue. Satomi is a survivor as well, and I truly don't think she ever forgave me for abandoning my village for six long years. Did she expect me to run it when I was six years old?

I sigh and shake myself from the narration. Today is the day that I return to Konaha. I'm curious, will anyone remember me? Will Lee remember me? I haven't spoken with him since he left for that mission… Speaking of which, I held a royal meeting and princess Shinobu came. I must admit, she's cute. That's all I'm going to admit to, well besides the fact I think I hate her guts. What's a little princess rivalry though? "Your highness, departure is upon us"… Satomi says, interrupting my flashback. "Thank you, Satomi-san"… I stand up from my throne and walk to the large windows, beyond them is a balcony. I open the door to that, and step out. My adoring kingdom, the entire mass of it, just a hundred feet below.

"Two and a half years ago, I returned to this village at twelve, almost thirteen years old. I hadn't set foot in this village since the massacre, and I was astounded by the mass wreckage and destruction. Though, you my people never lost hope! No matter what, the survivors stayed true to their home, even attempting to re-build it with little funding they had. Now, I stand before you as your queen, our village being re-built and more prosperous than ever. I want to thank all of you"! I say to my kingdom. A loud cheer explodes from below us, and I almost cry. "Today, I once again leave you, not forever, but a while. I'm returning to the hidden leaf village so I can complete my own ninja training, and be able to develop our own ninja school and direct our own military! Long live the Village of the Hidden Roses"! I yell out, and these times freely cry. "Long live the village, long lives the queen! Long live the village, long lives the queen"!

I once more sit in the wooden caravans; the rose insignia is stronger than ever. Though instead of being with my be-loved dog and brother, I'm with my royal consort and personal ambu. Neither I can tell, really cares for me. I lean against the back of the seat, my head's pounding. With thinking of my brother, comes thinking of the reports. Two and a half years ago, I thought I killed him… Though lately, a strange man fitting his appearance has been seen around the village, trying to conceal himself. That's why it seemed so important I leave as soon as I can… This reminds me, I need to put on my headband.

I take out the royal pearl combs, and my hair falls forward in a silver waterfall. I then set the combs in my headbands place in my bag, and tie my headband around my forehead. "So the rumors are true, you are a ninja" Akinobu says while I think staring at me. I nod, "Yes, it was a goal of mine to accomplish; before I was put on this assignment to bridge our nation with the Hidden leafs". Satomi scoffs at me, her obsidian eyes are so angry with the world… Can I ever get her to trust me?

Ryuu- I stand beside my friends Kiba, Lee and Shino at the entrance gates. "What are we waiting for again"? I ask, this heat and their impatience are making me a little less then pleasant. "Just watch for a long line of royal carts with a blue-black rose on it"! Kiba says excitedly. "Why are we doing this again"? "Because, my girlfriend princess Katar is there, she's finally coming back after two and a half years"! I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Please Lee, Katar probably long forgot about us, especially you! You left before she did, and didn't try to contact her once. She's probably engaged or something"… Kiba says, and it obviously kills Lee's mood. Akamaru the dog that's the size of a regular horse sits beside Kiba. Kiba scratches the back of his neck. "Don't worry boy, the time's almost come"…

"There it is guys, Katar"… Shino says while pulling the hood of his cape like thing further down. I wonder why… Lee starts trembling in excitement, as the eight caravan train, stops. The sixth is the first to open, and out steps a fifteen year old girl.

I guess you could say she was pretty, if you liked the type with long silver hair, silver eyes, and a weird scar on her face. Her expression was sour, more or less. She was dressed in a dark purple kimono with a golden sash tied around her waist. She surveyed the area, and then caught all five of us, counting Akamaru's stares. Two other people stepped out and stood beside her. An ambu black op and an angry looking red head. I got the notion, that these people weren't the sweetest bunch of apples on the branch. Though that's just me being superstitious… Kiba begins barreling at her, in full out hug mode. The ambu steps into a fighting position, but the young royal waves him off. Instead, she steps up, grabs Kiba by the wrist and flings him as far as she can. This is a pretty solid fifteen feet. "You will bow before being in the circumference of my presence"… She says blank and cold. Both she grew up a lot, or all the constant blabbering about her from Kiba and Lee, not so much Shino, was an act. She arches and eyebrow, and smirks. Lee and Kiba are competing for the most in shock award. I can't really tell Shino's expression, considering he's all hidden up like that. "Are you guys kidding me! Do you really think I'd be that much of a spoiled brat when I returned? Wow, hurtful! Anyway, group hug"! Kiba gets right up and bounds over to her, Lee as well. Shino walks slowly, and consciously. Akamaru trots to her and they all four hug the queen, not so much each other. "Wow, Akamaru you got big! Hey, new guy! Come join the hug"! I walk over and oddly hug this girl. She's weird… "Actually I think you're the new guy, I've been here for a couple months". "I lived here a month two and a half years ago. I'm also royalty, so what I say goes". I look at her companions and they give me exhausted nods. I decide to let this argument die off… Once we all separate she looks around the village. "Now, where's oji Kakashi-sama"…? She murmurs quietly. Wait a minute, Kakashi's her uncle! "Late as usual I presume, or he all around forgot I was even coming back today… Either way… **KONAHA VILLAGE, LOOK OUT BECAUSE THE QUEEN HAS RETURNED"! **Katar yells, extremely loud. She cracks her knuckles, neck and back. "Alright, let's get to Kohona mansion"!


	13. Team 10, Kohona, Hakato, and Yanaguchi

Ryuu- I discovered that Katar was very, very scary. "You used my house for what"! She yelled while glaring at Lee, Kiba, not so much Shino, and I. Her eyes flamed, and I was chilled to the bone. I realized now, that it was an extremely bad idea to use her house as a club house…

"That's right boys, spick and span! I want to be able to see my reflection in those floors. Put some elbow grease into that one, Ryuu"! I continued to scrub her floors. She crosses her arms over her chest, and Shino stands beside her. She obviously favors him over the rest of us. "I'm going upstairs to bathe. You had better say your prayers my bedroom and bathroom is untouched"! She disappears upstairs, and Kiba and I look at each other in fear. Then we all hear an ear shattering scream.

Katar- In my beloved bedroom and bathroom, strewn about are dirty clothes, ink, scrolls and ramen package wrappers. Kiba and Ryuu walk in looking guilty. I glare at them both, if looks could kill, they'd both be six feet under. "First, you are sooo dead! Second, when I get back from the bath house, this entire mansion had better be shining"! "Yes, Katar-kun"! They both say, obviously frightened. "To think, I actually liked you Kiba"… I mutter on the way out.

I slip into the water; it's hot and steamy… I lay back, Satomi sits beside me. "This feels good, eh Satomi-san"? "Yeah, it feels great… So those boys back at the mansion? They were all really cute, except for the guy with the eyebrows". I wince at her insult to Lee. "Come, come Lee-san isn't that bad"… "That's Lee? The one you dated"? "Yes, that was Lee". "Which was Shino-kun"? "Shino-sama was the one in the hood with the sunglasses". "Seriously, Katar, really"? "Yeah, and the one with the dog is Kiba-kun and his dog is Akamaru". "Then who's the other guy"? "No idea, I only just met him… I think his name is Ryuu"… Satomi nods and I reach up and pull the pins from my hair. It falls into the water and I submerge beneath the water. My hair's in need of a good scrubbing….

Satomi- Queen Katar comes back up from the water. Her skin is flushed and she looks relaxed for once. She thinks I hate her, but I don't… I hate the fact she was un-allowed to return to our village for so long but I don't hate her. I respect her; after all she is my queen. She's kind and rules with intelligence and keeps our kingdom tranquil. She goes under again, and then resurfaces. Her hair is clean from suds, and her hair looks beautiful. She gets out of the hot water and ties a robe around herself. "I'll wait till you're done, Satomi-san".

Katar- Satomi finishes and we both dress. I walk out into the bright sun, and feel clean and refreshed. Suddenly, a figure drops down in front of me. "Oji, you came"! I hug uncle Kakashi, and he hugs me back. "Wow, you've grown up very nicely, Katar". I beam at him. "Very much thanks, now is there something that needs to be taken care of"? "Yes actually, you are to report to Lady Tsunade's office for reports on your mission, and your team mates".

"Overall, I'm very impressed. The goods that were shipped to the Hidden Leaf Village were very well crafted, the sake especially". Lady Hokage says while smiling at me. I nod, keeping focus. "It is obvious that you have gotten much stronger then last time we met. So today, since your mission went so successful, I've decided to assign you to a team". I bite my lip nervously. "Kohona Katar you shall be on squad ten with Ryuu Hakato and Shintaru Yanaguchi. Your squad leader is Noburo Ueda". Though she reads this from an official looking scroll, and this is supposedly a life altering moment, I figuratively am crawling deep within myself and screaming.

I stand inside the now clean mansion with Ryuu, Shintaru and Noburo. Shintaru has short black hair, and bright blue eyes. He obviously thinks he's the leader on this boat. Nope, not going to happen. Noburo sensei has short light brown hair and grey eyes, he also thinks he's the boss, but has a good reason to. "So, your Katar, Ryuu and Shintaru, well I don't really like you guy so far". Smirks Noburo, someone's been learning from Kakashi… But, Noburo and I have something in common, not liking one another. "So the Queen of the hidden rose village is on my squad. What an honor, should I kiss your feet, oh noble one"? He asks, I smirk, and this guy is going to be something…

Kiba- Lee, Shino and I walk home. "Katar seemed really upset"… Lee said, what were all thinking. "Yeah, all of us except for Shino-kun had to clean up". "I wonder why that is"? "Because Katar has the hots for Shino"! I joke. I can feel Shino glaring at me. "What do you mean by that, Kiba"? Asks Lee, I bite the inside of my cheek. "Nothing, just forget I said anything"… I say, cutting off conversation, and drawing into my own mind. _"To think, I actually liked you Kiba"…_Her cold voice echoes in my mind. Did she mean what she said?

Shino- We part ways and I head home. Katar's finally back in the village… I haven't seen her since the day that we kissed. What did she mean by that? Was she just doing it out need for comfort? Did she mean something by it? Could she really as Kiba put it, have the hots for me? As usual, I'm over analyzing everything. It happened when we were twelve years old, she probably doesn't even remember… She's too busy being a ninja queen, with her consort and ambu… I clench my fists and walk inside and to my bedroom. I've got to make her notice me… Though the bad thing is, I have so much competition…


	14. A new enemy upon us

Katar- The four of us ninja tromped pouting through the dark forest. We were on a beautiful thing called a mission, and all of us were just about to tear one another's throats clean out. We had just left a geisha inn, I literally had to drag the boys out, and that was just a joy. Hence the sarcasm, but I did buy myself some new clothes, a kimono and lapis lazuli combs.

I smooth the ends of knee length kimono. My style has yet to change in the two and a half years it's been. I look behind me, the caravan rolls behind us, stacked with fine silks and kimonos, weaponry and food.

"Was it really necessary to buy all this stuff, your highness"? Asked Noburo sensei sarcastically.

"Actually yes, it was I felt that it was necessary, to put them out of business"…

"Sadly I know you did, but that one dancer Yuka was gorgeous"… Shintaru whined Ryuu remained silent; I smirked and rested my case. I couldn't stand those dainty dancers with white faces and seductive fans. I slowly reached toward the side of my leg, and un-latch my weapon pouch. The boys and sensei mimic my actions. It seems I'm not the only one, sensing an undesired presence.

Instead of being discreet or slow, I jump up to a high branch, and press the blade of my kunai knife against the throat of our attacker.

"Do you have business, with my comrades and me"?

"Wow, she put us before herself; watch out guys, it's a clone"! Ryuu says from below. I fight the urge to leap down there, open his mouth, shove my foot down his throat and tickle his uvula with my toes. I turn back to my attacker; she's ugly, with long wavy blue black hair, narrowed black eyes and a bloody red mouth. I instantly dislike her.

I press the blade as far as possible into her flesh until scarlet dribbles against the shine of my knife. "Get off of me"! She wails, I dig my knee into her stomach. I then back flip from the branch. Noburo looks at me in shock.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to actually land". I don't pay attention to the remark, but keep focused on the female ninja in the trees. She's most likely, not alone. I run forward and kick the center of the tree, hopefully knocking her out. The tree shakes, and the girl shrieks from above. I instantly sense something, this is genjutsu!

I make the hand signs and brace myself for reality.

"Release"!

I'm suddenly freed from the illusion. I glance around; Noburo, Ryuu and Shintaru are laying on the ground unconscious, with sleepy smiles on their faces. I glance around for a sign of a predatory ninja. Then a hint of disturbance, I arm myself with my kunai knife, and prepare for battle.

"So you saw through my trap, princess Kohona". I look above and see that ugly girl from the vision. "My name is Suzume, and I am your demise" and she plunged down at me, one kunai in each hand, and her eyes dead set on killing me.


	15. Lone battle

Katar- Suzume and I circled one another like rabid dogs. I was reflected in her pools of black for eyes, and she in my own. The ugly trout was up to something. I was using my ability to pick inside of her brain to sort through what she planned.

"Please, your feeble attempts are beyond useless"! She snickered; I then lost my temper and threw a kunai into her shoulder. I didn't miss, but I had one less weapon to kill her with, and she was the closest to my caravan.

"You wench! How dare you pierce my flawless skin"! She howled, her voice was one of those high and pitchy types that hurt my sensitive ears.

"You'll pay with your life, princess Kohona"! She snarled, but then regained composure. Her black eyes narrowed, and she smirked, extending her arms and I barely caught the glint of wire extending from the tips of her fingers. This was a defining oh crap, she's a puppeteer moment.

My comrades and sensei rose to their feet, joy filled my heart, and then I sensed their aura's. Three words described this moment, I was screwed. Not only would I have to fight the ugliest tramp I'd ever seen; now I'd also have to face the people I relied on for assistance. Well, I have come to the conclusion that this really completely totally sucks.

I re-armed myself with kunai knives and charged at Suzume. In my head I was calculating how she managed to get hold of my team mates. I figured it was the genjutsu; she had somehow woven her inky webs into their minds and then they became her human puppets. This was of course just wonderful, considering I have the drive to kill and I can't kill them. So, universe one, Katar zero. Those are some pleasant odds…

I aimed for the chakra puppet a string, assuming that was my best bet at freeing my comrades. Suzume sadly, expected that move. So she counter attacked with a lovely kick to the bottom of my rib cage. I gasped, and fell to the ground. Ouch, that'll knock my pride just a tad. In a blink of an eye, Ryuu was directly above me, bloodlust in his eyes as he fell to the ground, blade in hand a logical move at this moment, would be to when he's a few feet shy of my, I can either roll away from it, or I could toss myself into a handstand and worm my heels into ribs.

As he was four feet from me, I shot up. Landing on my palms, and roofing my heels into the tender of his stomach. He made a very disgusting, very painful gasping sound, and then teetered off the base of my feet. He landed face first, and I quickly stood myself up right. Knowing that Ryuu'd only be down temporarily and I had three more enemies on my hands. Speaking of which here comes Noburo and Shintaru. I guess I might actually have to use some ninjutsu. Lucky me…

Shintaru- "Kill that irritating wench, my puppet"… A silky voice hummed in my head, I felt compelled, driven beyond belief to kill my comrade Katar. In my head it felt beyond logical to do so; I could feel my body moving, so I went with it.

"Shintaru, snap out of it"! She yelled while making a punch, and missing my face by a mere four inches.

"Kill her, Shintaru"! I nod, and stab her in the heart. Her mouth opens and her eyes widen, and she crumples to the ground, and poof. There's a log where she fell. Substitution, very sneaky… She must be around her somewhere. I notice a disturbance in two places, and equal flash of silver. So she's got clones running rampant…Suddenly they both back flip from the brush, knives drawn.

Suzume- I still my control of her teammates but remain connected. They all slump forward, out of my grasp as the real Katar and her clones run at me. She'll be an easy take out, her clones split on either side of me, meaning she'll probably strike from behind… I revolve on my heel just in time, I plunge my knife into her chest, and then two quick kicks to clones on either side of me. Not before the one to my left makes a long shot miss at me, and the three poofs into nothingness.

"Where are you, princess Katar"? I hiss, all I can think about is killing her!

Katar- I listen intently to her thoughts and smirk from my hiding place. She's so ignorant, and I've barely used any of my chakra! I slither against the wood of the branch, and leap from my perch from above. She's so distracted she doesn't hear me falling, which is wonderful for me. I land heavily on her shoulders and she falls face forward. I grab a hand full of her dark hair and yank. She screams in pain.

"My puppets, my puppets come help your mistress"! She wails atop of her lungs and I smirk and pull harder.

"Stupid girl, when my came after you, they weren't going to kill you, they were aiming to cut your chakra strings". I can feel the shock and realization in her mind.

"So I underestimated you, princess Katar. You're truly a genius"...

"And you're truly an idiot, Suzume. I am not a princess, I am Queen Katar of the village of the dancing roses"… With that I plant a firm heel into her lower back, delivering a series of pops from her spine, and she slumps forward unconscious.

"Wow Katar, she's kind of hot"! A voice says, I turn around and see Kiba, Shino and Hinata. A sudden burning explodes in my stomach and I'm extremely angry. I step off of Suzume, leaving her face first in the dirt and walk over to Shintaru and Ryuu. Sensei's already starting to wake up, grouchily, but waking up. I sharply kick Ryuu in the ribcage, and Shintaru in the chest. They wake up coughing.

"Katar what the hell was that for? Oh, hey Kiba"! Ryuu says, Shintaru glares at me, but I ignore them both.

"What are you guys doing here"? Asks Kiba, still eyeing Suzume.

"Were on a mission, what are you guys doing"?

"The same, were headed to the rain village, you"?

"That's classified information". I say VERY coldly and begin walking, the boys exchange goodbyes, and I slide into the seat of my caravan. The rider and horses long left.

"Ryuu, Shintaru, begin pulling my cart". They don't dare ask questions, but begin pulling the front. Where is this foreign anger from? I can be vicious, but never like this… I cast it aside in my mind, it's probably left over adrenaline from my fight.

.


	16. confessions to the fragile hearted queen

Kiba- "Is it me, or was Katar being a little cold"? I asked Hinata, who in turn shrugged. I looked at Naruto; our squad was currently traveling with theirs in search of their missing comrade Sasuke Uchiha.

"I don't know Kiba, Katar comes off to me as a bit of cold to me anyways. She seems to have a real dislike in people"… Naruto said while eyeing his new teammate Ryah rather than helping me understand Katar's crankiness.

"It's true, Kiba, Katar doesn't like people all that much, and once you cross her she doesn't forget and doesn't forgive easily. Perhaps it was your comment on her newly defeated enemy's appearance that unsettled her". Kakashi sensei said knowingly. I bit my lip and looked at Akamaru who nodded. I guess that could have easily set her off, I mean Katar did have some sort of crush on me right? I know I had a crush on her, I had one since we met we were twelve… I sigh and mentally kick myself.

Katar- The guys stop pulling the cart, and we stop for a meal and rest. I silently bite into my rice ball and think.

"That was actually some good fighting you had back there Kohona. Thanks for saving us". Says Noburo sensei, a compliment and a thank you in the same sentence? I glance around for any chance of an attack. Noburo ruffles my hair.

"I'm being honest, you did great. I didn't think you were capable of handling your own life, much less ours. So good job"! For once my sensei praises me, instead of trying to break my spirits… I smile and continue to eat my meal. I notice Shintaru looking at me strangely; I in turn smile warmly at him. For the first time since I returned to Konoha I'm quite pleased with myself, and the people. Except for Kiba, his presence haunts me mentally. It bothers me, that he would call Suzume "hot". My smile falters a tad and I tuck my hair behind my ear.

We begin setting up camp after dinner, settling into our sleeping quarters, of course two stay up for watch. Shintaru and I sit outside the tent, side by side armed with kunai knives. Ryuu and Noburo sleep inside the tent, in five hours we wake them and then we sleep. It's going to be a long five hours; I wish that we had a Shogi board and Shintaru was as good a Shogi player as Shikamaru Nara is…

"Hey Katar, I was wondering… How do you feel about Kiba"? Shintaru asks out of nowhere two hours into the watch. I glance over at him, my mouth dropped.

"Is that really any of your concern, Shintaru"? I ask rather defensively. I can feel my face warming as Shintaru's bright blue eyes are studying my features.

"Yeah, I'd like to know"… He says quietly.

"And why is that? Does it mean something to you"?

"Yeah, as Shintaru Yanaguchi, I proclaim my romantic affections for you"! He says, out bursting and loud I'm afraid he'll wake the sensei and Ryuu. I blink my eyes rapidly.

"Since when, do y-y-you have romantic affections for me"?

"Since I laid eyes on you, your highness… You had that self assured way of thinking, you knew you were going to call the shots, and you were strong… You're also pretty cute". He stumbles through his words, not meeting my eyes, pulling the ends of his hair in a nervous action.

"That's why I wanted to know how you felt about Kiba… I know now, that you also care for him romantically… I'm just glad that I got to share my feelings with you, Katar"…. I rub my hands nervously.

"I could've sworn that you hated me, Shintaru… All the icy glares, snide comments"….

"It was all an act, your highness… How could anyone hate the fragile hearted queen of barakagure"…

(Bara means Rose in Japanese, that's the fancier term for her village name)


	17. The end

Katar- Silence surrounds Shintaru and me as realization dawns. It made sense, how Kiba easily knotted my stomach, and how enraged I got when he looked at other woman… I look over at Shintaru; a small smile graces his lips. I gently kiss the side of his cheek. If it weren't for him, I probably would have never realized how I truly feel about Kiba…

"Thank you, Shintaru-sama; I'm going to find him now". I say while equipping myself with my kunai knife.

"Travel safely, my Lady"… He says while bowing and I smile.

"Don't worry Shintaru Yanaguchi; I still have many tricks up my sleeve"! Shintaru nods, and waves me off. I leap onto a branch of a nearby tree and begin my journey. As I get about fifty meters from camp, I think back to where they said their location was…

"The rain village, that's where they were heading"!

Shintaru- Noburo sensei emerges from the tent yawning.

"Evening Shintaru, where'd Kohona go? Off to pee"? He asks, his eyes searching for any signs of rustling in the bushes.

"Actually no… Katar went to go search for team seven and eight"… Noburo's eyes widen.

"And why would Kohona do that, Yanaguchi"? I know I'm in hot water now; he started referring to us by our last names…

"She went to proclaim her love for Kiba Inuzuka"? I say, more like a question. Instantly sensei's eyes darken and his mouth turns into a fearsome scowl.

"Hakato, wake up you lazy bag of bones! We've got to go hunt down Kohona"!

Katar- It seems that the conjoined team of seven and eight got the right idea and set up camp not too far and long from where we did. Using the reflection from my headband I check my hair, teeth, and face. Right now vanity can be an option…I brush off the dirt from my kimono, and sigh… Here goes nothing… Entering the camp is going to be easy, but telling Kiba the truth? Not so much…

Kiba- Akamaru and I sit out on guard when we both smell it. We smell her, Katar and she's just beyond those bushes. We'd both recognize her scent anywhere, she smells like grass, rain, and freshly dug up dirt.

"Hey Katar, what are you doing? Sneaking behind those bushes, Akamaru and I could have seen you as a threat and attacked"! I say slyly, knowing that'll draw her out, which it does. She emerges from the bushes, her eyes sad and tired looking and her face muddied with blood, her clothes are a mess and she smells like outside. I still like her though, even though right at this moment she looks like she braved a battle and hadn't slept in weeks.

"Thanks for not attacking me, Kiba-kun"… She says while sighing, her then walks over and sits on the ground, leaning against the log I'm sitting on. A yellow glow reflects on her face and eyes from the campfire I built.

"Yeah no problem, I know it's the real you. I would've been able to smell a fake". I say jokingly, but speaking the truth. Akamaru yips and lies down beside her. She smiles and pets his head.

"Akamaru, may I tell you a secret"? She asks while stroking his brown ears. Akamaru barks in response.

"I'll take that as a yes, but you have to promise to keep it in between the two of us"… She leans forward and whispers in Akamaru's ear. Her voice is so low, even with my advanced hearing the best I can pick up is the sound of my own name. When she finishes, Akamaru rests his head in her lap, her cheeks are bright red.

"Hey Katar, maybe you should back away from the fire. You're flushed, and you could get yourself sick from being overheated". I say to her, she turns and faces me. Her mirror like silver eyes is still and unblinking.

"Am I precious to you, Kiba Kun"? She asks, out of nowhere. My mouth drops as she stares me down. The red vanishing from her face, and her eyes resuming their hard surface, hiding her true self.

"What do you mean are your precious to me Katar? You're my friend! All my friends are precious to me"!

"Is that all I am to you Kiba, a friend? I guess that could be understandable… Considering how poorly I've treated you in the past. But do you know how precious you are to me, Kiba"? I sit there; astounded at the fact her voice isn't as cold… It's got a fragile like sound to it, like she's afraid of being hurt.

"Aw, how sweet is that? My baby sister's got a crush"! Suddenly Katar's eyes harden and her mouth forms an ugly scowl. She stands up and faces this unknown threat.

"I should have known you've been tailing me, Kazaki… After all, forbid I have a picturesque moment of happiness… Oh well, I guess that this time, when I break your neck, you're just going to have to stay dead"! I look in the direction she's speaking and see a man with shoulder length silver hair, mirror like eyes, and a scar that runs from his lower eyelid to the corner of his mouth. If this Kazaki fellow called her sister, that means… That means I'm staring at Katar's elder brother, Prince Kohona Kazaki!

I stand up to help Katar fight, after all it's clear there's some bad blood between the siblings, but she probably won't be able to kill him, with them being siblings and all.

"That's where you're wrong Kiba-kun"! I didn't realize she was reading my mind, but it doesn't seem to faze either one of us.

"I have no problem killing my older brother, as he would have no problem killing me. So prepare yourself! Ninja art bone breakage possession jutsu"! I watch as Katar makes a hand sign, fisting her hand and pressing her palm to her forehead, and extending her other hand towards her brother. I watch in awe and disgust as she juts out her hand, and bends all five of her fingers, thumb included backwards in a perfect arc.

"I'm going to make this slow and painful, since I never use chakra; I've got quite a reserve built up inside of me"! She then removes her hand from her forehead and smiles, taking her leg in one hand, she snaps it. I hear a sickening crunch, and Kazaki hisses. Katar appears to be fine, but I notice Kazaki shifts all his weight to his other leg. She then twists her wrist in a nearly three hundred and sixty degree angle. Kazaki wails aloud as his own wrist breaks. It's a long and sickening ten minutes of watching Katar break her brother's bones, using her body. When Kazaki's wrists, hands, fingers, toes, foot, legs, ribs, nose and collar bone are broken, I can see what Katar plans to do next. Kazaki does to, as Katar places one hand on the side of her throat, and the other on the side of her neck.

"Goodnight, brother". Katar says, and then snaps her neck. In that second they both fall Kazaki from his knees and Katar from her feet, face first into the dirt. I rush over to Katar, her neck bent at an odd angle, much matching Kazaki's and her eyes open, unseeing.

"That technique, I forbade her from doing"… A voice says from behind me, I look up and see Katar's squad.

"Once she informed she mastered it, we tested it out on a rouge ninja…. We all found out that whatever bones that she broke on her target, as soon as her chakra's up, the wounds she inflicted her enemy, happened to her as well… So I forbade her from using it… She being the princess she was threw a fit… That was her strongest technique, and she planned to slay her brother and protect her village using it"… I scoop Katar up in my arms; her twisted grin vanished, replaced by a peaceful expression, but her clear eyes still open and unseeing. I shut them using my two fingers.

"You-You-You damn fool, you bloody damn fool! Katar how could you kill yourself? There were other ways to kill your brother! Now you've let your village, your squad, and me down! How could you do that to us Katar"! I yell in her face, not like she'd hear me. I hug her close to me and squeeze tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You were, are precious to me… You stupid, spoiled, snobby, aggressive brat! How dare you call yourself a queen? What will your people do without you, what will I do"? Droplets of water splash against her, and the ground.

"Hey, Kiba could you get off of me? My bones are all- *cough, cough* broken and you aren't really helping me at all"… I glance down in shock at her, her mirror like silver eyes is open, and her mouth and chin are slightly bloodied. Instantly I loosen my grip on her, but still cradle her.

"Noburo sensei, please take your kunai knife and shove it into Kazaki's throat. It'll kill him for sure"… Her sensei does as he's requested and Katar breathes a sigh of relief. We all stare mind boggled at her, and she finally notices.

"What are you guys staring at me for"?

"You broke your own neck! You should be dead"! Her comrade Shintaru says Katar chuckles but winces in pain.

"Like I said, I had a few tricks up my sleeve. All I did was misalign my third cervical vertebrae and Kazaki and I went out like a couple of lights. Please, as if I would actually sink so low to kill myself. That would be taking the easy way out of all the paperwork"… She began grouching at the pain and the mountain of paperwork that would be awaiting her. Kakashi sensei emerged from the tent, and it was a beautiful seven minutes explaining what had happened, and listening to uncle and niece chewing one another out.

"Katar, were headed back to the Leaf Village so Lady Tsunade can fix you up, because if you don't get those bones aligned right, you're going to be screwed, like bringing a kunai to a shuriken fight". Kakashi scolds, I don't think Katar's doing much more than half listening. The pain seems to be tampering with her mind; either that or she's really practiced at tuning out lectures.

Katar- A few days later I'm sitting in my hospital bed glaring at the anime on TV. The pain still radiates in my neck, to my hands and feet. Even thinking about how Lady Tsunade bent me in positions I didn't think were imaginable to fix my spine, and the sounds it made, triples the pain one hundred full… I'll be out of commission for a month or two, but that will give me time to visit home and make sure everything's in check. With Kazaki's death, for real this time I've got a weight lifted off m shoulders, and I can sleep better at night…

A knock on the door disturbs my thoughts.

"Come in"! I call, and Kiba walks in, smiling big.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling"? He asks. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"I've seen better Kiba, but I do feel a lot better now that everything's aligned… Who knew chiropractor jutsu could make me feel so much better? And it's so fascinating… By sending chakra to her palms, and hitting the right vertebrae, a doctor healed a deaf man"!

"But your still in pain, aren't you"?

"That obvious, is it? Oh well, I'm not just any stupid, spoiled, snobby, aggressive brat, I can pull through this"…

"So you heard that"?

"Yes I heard that, but since you admitted I was precious to you, all is forgiven".

"Did anyone tell you that you're the most intelligent, generous, kind and calm person I ever met"? He asked while smiling nervously.

"Kiba will you just shut up, and kiss me"? There was no hesitation as he stood up, and pressed his mouth against mine. Even though he hit my broken wrist by accident, I ignored it, because this time it was a good hurt…

**A few years later…**

A silver haired woman stood by a brown haired man in front of a cheering crowd. Their friends and families stood to the side, including a certain blonde spiked hokage, and his green eyed wife, along with his stepson, daughter, and twins, his wife, was expecting another child soon, her stomach obvious proof. The silver haired queen sighed, and with her own first kunai knife, cut the red ribbon, to the Barakagure's first Ninja academy. Were future ninja would learn to both protect their comrades and village, and to go by their nindo's, their ninja ways in pursuit of their dreams…

As the crowd cleared, the atmosphere was still full of celebration. The queen and her new husband were expecting their first child together, who would someday either becomes a Hidden Leaf ninja like their parents, or a ninja of the Hidden rose. Either way Kiba and Katar would still be extremely proud of their child. Making their way back to the castle, Katar eyed the main clock; it was nearly time for her appointment. After being so injured a few years back, she trained to be a medic ninja, specializing in chiropractic jutsu. Her miracles were known all over the country, and it didn't hurt she was easy on the eyes. As their husbands joked, Katar walked side by side with her close friend Ryah Senju, Naruto's wife. She had been giving the young queen a few pointers on child care and maternity. Judging by from what she had said, the next eight months were not going to be all sunshine and rainbows for her. Though she loved her little fidget inside of her, which was no bigger than the head of a pin at the moment, but was the product of Kiba Inuzuka and Katar Kohona's though very strained at times, pure and unbreakable love… f

**Author's note! There, that's the end! I finally ended this story, and happily if I might add… I don't own anyone but Katar, the hidden rose village, Noburo, Shintaru, Katar's consort and personal ambu (which I dropped from the story) and Kazaki. Ryah Senju belongs to **_**Malisagummybear**_** and Ryuu Hakato and Suzume belong to **_**Apolloson101**_**. I'm aware this isn't my best work and there are a lot of errors but I wrote this sort nicely, you should have read this story three years ago, that was a tragedy… Anyways I hope you enjoyed **_**Teach Me to Be a Ninja**_**, and please checkout my other stories on my profile.**

**Love and Hugs**

**-**_**Jetholiday16**_


End file.
